Mentiroso
by Haru.Illusion
Summary: Gaara es un chico normal amante de las mujeres ¿Qué sucede cuando comienza a ver con otros ojos a su querido amigo Sai? SaixGaara/One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen,sino que a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**¡Mentiroso!**

"A veces no me explico como rayos sucedió.

A veces lo pienso y lo encuentro estúpido.

Yo soy un gran amante de las mujeres, un heterosexual de primera. Me he tirado a varias de las más fáciles. No estoy diciendo que no las respete, pero mi respeto vá a aquellas que son dignas de formar un familia con ellas. En fin, me he tirado a muchas de las más fáciles, de esas a las que solo falta darle el pago por sus "servicios" e incluso a algunas difíciles de conquistar. Soy un seductor de primera, ninguna chica se resiste a mi y mi cabello rojo. Con tan solo 16 años he follado con más chicas de las que pudiera contar, soy un galán de lo mejor o, más bien lo era. Por todo ello yo no me explico como rayos llegó a suceder, como pude enamorarme, si nunca en mi puta vida promiscua lo había hecho, pero pasó, me enamoré, teniendo a tantas mujeres hermosas y sensuales a mi disposición, tuve que enamorarme de él, de mi mejor amigo. Me siento raro pensándolo, yo Sabaku no Gaara, el chico más sexy que se ha cogido a prácticamente todas las chicas del Internado Konoha Gakuen, ¿es gay?, si, así es, me volví completamente homosexual. Es algo normal enamorarse de la mejor amiga, pero no del mejor amigo. Jamás había tomado en cuenta a un hombre de esta manera, era tan normal, sexualmente hablando, como cualquier chico, pero no, él tuvo que romper mis esquemas, cambiar mis preferencias, marcar el margen de error en mi al que no puedo simplemente presionar "Control + Alt + Suprimir" y se borra todo, no, no puedo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él, cuando me descubría pensando demasiado en él, mirándole todo el tiempo, observando cada detalle en él, sonrojándome cuando un amistoso abrazo suyo me rodeaba, poniéndome celoso cada vez que hablaba demasiado cariñoso con alguien más, ruborizándome por completo cuando se desvestía frente a mí, por que para más remate, compartíamos habitación, y cuando se desvestía me tapaba los ojos mirando a otro lado para no quedarme embobado viéndole ciertas partes de su perfecta anatomía.

En ese entonces dicha idea del amor cruzó por mi cabeza y simplemente la deseché de inmediato, pero todo esto se comenzó a hacer más común en mi y fue entonces que decidí investigar sobre como se sentía enamorarse, como sabía uno ese tipo de cosas, los síntomas que tenía, creyendo que poseía algún tipo de mal, alguna enfermedad o algo que me estuviera creando la ilusión de estar enamorado. Pregunté a varias personas poniendo como ejemplo a un amigo imaginario que solo yo conocía para que no supusieran que era yo, consulté libros y revistas, fui a las bibliotecas del colegio y públicas, averigüé hasta en internet, pero para mi desgracia todo apuntaba a lo mismo, así que no me quedó de otra que tener que aceptar mi homosexual verdad: estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta que esto venía pasando desde el día en que lo conocí. ¿En qué momento de mi promiscua y heterosexual vida me volví gay?"

-Oye Gaa-chan, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?-pregunta sonriendo.

-¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?

-Que si quieres ser mi pareja para el trabajo que acaba de dar el sensei.

-...Ahh...-suspira con cierta tristeza-¿trabajo?, ¿qué trabajo?

-No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo el sensei ¿cierto?.

-Ah, no, lo siento mucho, pero, ¿por qué rayos me preguntas si lo haré contigo?, sabes que siempre hemos hecho los trabajos juntos.

-Si lo sé, pero como desde hace rato mirabas a Naruto-kun pues yo pensé que lo querías hacer con él.

-¿Mirar a Naruto-kun?-pregunta confundido.

-Si, lo mirabas mucho, si hasta el Uchiha-bastardo de Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta y te miró feo, ¿será que acaso te gusta Naruto-kun?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy gay!

"Idiota, Sai idiota. ¿Qué acaso no es evidente que te miraba a ti?. Realmente eres un idiota. Sai, no se como pude fijarme en alguien como él, es decir, ¡Mírenlo!, esa estúpida sonrisa falsa, siempre mintiendo, sus labios delineados, su fina nariz, sus profundos ojos negros que hacen que me pierda en ellos, su lacio cabello corto tan sedoso como la seda misma, su piel pálida y suave, su perfecto rostro, él entero es perfecto...

Ahh...y para colmo, como es mi compañero de cuarto, estoy obligado a tener que verlo semi desnudo todos los días, ya sea cuando se viste o desviste, o cuando sale del baño con tan solo una toalla amarrada a la cadera, ni siquiera a la cintura, ¡ay señor!, las ganas que tengo que controlarlas para no arrancarle la toalla de un tirón. Tenemos tanta confianza que el muy bastardo a llegado a salir del baño después de darse una ducha, todo mojado y DESNUDO y yo con el rostro más rojo que mi propio cabello, viendo como las gotas de agua recorren traviesas ese cuerpo perfectamente formado, esas gotas traviesas que recorren cada parte, de arriba a bajo, por los hombros, el cuello, su pecho, su espalda, su abdomen, su trasero, sus muslos, su...entrepierna...Ha sido tanto mi calvario por culpa de su desconsideración con su mejor amigo, que después de verlo así, aparte de quedar tanto o más rojo que mi cabello, he tenido que salir prácticamente desmayado del cuarto en dirección a la enfermería, con una hemorragia nasal de proporciones y hasta necesitando transfusiones de sangre para no quedar anémico. Después de ver esas escenitas y recuperarme de la perdida de sangre, tenia que obligadamente, "darme amor" yo mismo para que la fiebre pasara y la tensión en mi pantalón dejara de doler. ¡Por culpa de ese desgraciado sin consideración tuve que comenzar a masturbarme!, antes no lo necesitaba porque tenía demasiadas chicas, pero ahora que mi corazón estaba con ese vil hombrecito sin corazón que no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, me veía en la obligación de hacer ciertas cosas.

Ahh...lo odio. Odio tener que extrañarlo tanto, odio despertarme y en la única cosa en la que puedo pensar es en él, odio que me deje solo, odio que salga con otras chicas, odio creer que es el ser más lindo de todo el mundo y odio no poder dejar de amarlo. Cuando estoy solo en mi cuarto, como ahora, tan solitario leyendo un libro en el cual no me puedo concentrar y que creo que lo estoy leyendo al revés, mi corazón pide a gritos que aparezca, pero observo la puerta y nada. Sin embargo, este idiota elige cuando estoy distraído para aparecerse cual gato sigiloso y, sin que lo sienta, lanzarse sobre mi provocando que mi rostro arda y se ponga horriblemente colorado".

-¡Gaa-chan!-salta de improviso sobre el pelirrojo.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grita asustado y molesto mostrando un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas-¡Sai idiota!¡la manía que tienes de hacer lo mismo cuando estoy distraído!

-Es que si me vieras no sería divertido y con lo que adoro verte todo enojado y rojito como ahora-contesta sonriendo dulcemente, acercándose y picando con delicadeza la mejilla de su rojo acompañante, porque si ya estaba algo ruborizado, ahora esta peor y el carmín le cubre toda su pálida cara después que el pelinegro halla dicho tales cosas-Te ves tan tierno así todo coloradito, Nee nee, ¿Estás listo para hacer el trabajo conmigo? o...¿prefieres hacerlo con Naru-chan? -preguntó con un leve dejo de molestia que Gaara no pudo interpretar.

-¡Ya basta con eso! Naruto-kun no me gusta, él es hombre igual que yo, no hay ninguna posibilidad, ¡Sabaku no Gaara no es GAY!-gritó para que a Sai le quedara más que claro su sexualidad, aunque se sentía demasiado mal mintiéndole, pero no le podía decir sus sentimientos, después de todo Sai era todo un semental según él mismo le había dicho, así que de seguro le rechazaría de inmediato y tal vez hasta le odiara y se alejara asqueado. Su corazón le dolió un poco y no pudo evitar el fastidiarse por la situación, así que decidió molestarle para cambiar un poco su ánimo y que el pelinegro no pudiera darse cuenta. Sonrió con malicia y hablando de la misma manera un tanto burlesca agregó-no soy como tú querido Sai-chan.

-¡Oye, Oye!, no te atrevas a meterte con mi hombría, mira que mi currículum sexual tiene a más chicas que el tuyo.

-¿A sí?, eso tendrás que demostrármelo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan hombre soy?

-¡Si!¡Demuéstrame que eres hombre!..."así perderé toda esperanza y dejaré de sufrir por ti..."-alzó la voz molesto y desafiante mientras pensaba.

-¡Pues ahora mismo te lo mostraré!-gritó también molesto por su parte el ojinegro y cuando terminó de hablar se lanzó sobre Gaara tomándole por los hombros, abrazándole y uniendo sus labios a los rosados y provocativos labios del contrario en un beso largo y cargado de todo el amor que Sai le profesaba secretamente al pelirrojo. Luego de unos instantes, se separa de él con lentitud, luego que la falta del preciado aire se hiciera presente. Le miraba a los ojos fijamente como si apreciara una de sus hermosas obras de arte, y la mirada era correspondida por el chico de ojos verdes el cual le veía estupefacto. Ambos lucían un bello sonrojo, uno más fuerte que el otro, había amor en cada par de ojos que se observaban cada uno con un brillo dulce. Se formó un silencio el cual el pequeño de ojos verdes rompió con apenas un hilo de voz sorprendida y tímida.

-S-Sai...tú...-susurró apenado.

-Te amo Gaara-pronunció sin quitarle la negra vista de encima.

"¡Mentiroso!, me dijiste que amabas a todas las chicas.

¡Mentiroso!, me engañaste con tus tontas sonrisas fingidas.

¡Mentiroso!, tus abrazos de "amistad" no eran más que patrañas."

-P-pero Sai...t-tú mismo me dijiste tantas veces que te gustaban las chicas y tantas veces que me dijiste que amabas a Ino...¿c-cómo ahora me dices esto?-preguntó incrédulo Gaara, más rojo que su propio cabello.

-Gaara-chan, te mentí. Soy gay desde los 12 años. Yo jamás he estado con una chica en toda mi vida y menos amarla. Al único que amo es a ti. Solo te lo dije para poder acercarme a ti, quería ser tu amigo y llegar a mucho más que eso. Por favor perdóname por haberte mentido, hubiera querido decirte la verdad desde el mismo instante en que te conocí-le acarició la mejilla sonrojada con dulzura.

"¡Mentiroso!, me dijiste que perdiste tu virginidad a los 12 años.

¡Mentiroso!, fingiste ser mi amigo.

¡Mentiroso!, me juraste tantas veces que amabas a esa chica.

¡Mentiroso!, por tu mentira me hiciste sufrir..."

-Se que es difícil que lo entiendas, tú eres un chico normal que es muy popular con las mujeres y para ti, yo solo soy un amigo, amigo que supongo no volveré a ser después de...-sin poder terminar sus palabras, fue interrumpido por un suave y tímido beso por parte del pelirrojo, el cual al moreno le pilló por sorpresa, sin embargo no dejó de corresponder gustoso, aunque el acto le pareciera de lo más extraño. Se separó con lentitud de él para preguntarle-¿...qué fue eso?

-...Mi respuesta a todas tus mentiras y declaraciones, Sai-baka

-P-pero tu eres hetero y...

-Shh...-lo acalló poniendo su dedo índice en los labios contrarios y él toma la palabra-si, era hetero hasta el día en que te conocí. Rompiste todos mis esquemas y tardé en aceptarlo, no he estado con una chica desde entonces. Yo también te mentí, te juré y te recontra juré que era hetero, cuando en verdad me volví gay. De todas las veces que te dije que saldría con una chica y de todas las veces que te dije que pasé una noche bastante buena con alguna de ellas, todo era mentira, me quedaba en mi casa, salía con ellas para intentar sacar la idea de que me gustabas de mi cabeza, pero no lo conseguía, tú siempre estabas presente en mis citas así que opté por no salir con nadie más que no fueses tú, todas las demás fueron inventos para ver si sentías celos, incluso la supuesta cita que tuve ayer fue una mentira. Y por último, las muchas veces que te dije que te detestaba, que te odiaba incluso siendo mi amigo, fueron una vil mentira, porque...estoy perdidamente enamorado del idiota mentiroso que es mi mejor amigo.

-Gaa-chan...es...¿es en serio? o/o-preguntó con incredulidad y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, abriendo bien los ojos.

-¡Pues claro que si baka! ù/u ¡¿De que me serviría mentirte ahora?

-¡Gaa-chan!-se lanza nuevamente muy feliz sobre Gaara, quedando ambos tirados en la cama del ojiverde, moreno sobre pelirrojo.

-S-Sai...-susurra delicadamente y nervioso, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con su rostro más colorado que su particular cabello-...te amo...

Sobre este susurro confeso del pelirrojo, el azabache besó con ternura los labios del más pequeño, el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera. No pasó mucho tiempo en que tales besos dados el uno al otro se volvieran cada vez más pasionales. Sai, aún encima de su amado chico de ojos verdes, degustaba cada parte de la cavidad húmeda que era la boca de Gaara, introduciendo su lengua y jugueteando con la lengua contraria. Las caricias que iban más allá del rostro no se hicieron esperar, ya que el pelinegro coló una de sus traviesas manos por debajo de la camisa del ojiverde, hasta que esta misma voló por los aires, dejando al descubierto el pálido pecho del más pequeño. El azabache tentado por la vista de tan hermoso torso, bajó por un camino de besos, siendo su primera parada el cuello del chico, el cual lamía y mordía dejando visibles marcas que lo identificaban como suyo. Siguió bajando con delicadeza en cada uno de sus actos, hasta llegar a los bellos y rosados botoncitos erectos de su amado, los cuales lamió, succionó y mordisqueo a su antojo causando sonoros gemidos por parte del pequeño bajo suyo. Gaara se hallaba en un verdadero éxtasis solo con lo que su amado pelinegro le hacía. Avergonzado de si mismo intentó acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior al punto de hacerlo sangrar levemente y a lo cual el moreno se percató y con un dulce beso en los labios, además de lamer la sangre que escurría le dijo con voz dulce.

-Gaa-chan, déjame escucharte por favor.

Y obediente a las peticiones de su amado, Gaara dejó de morderse y continuó gimiendo, cosa que a Sai lo excitaba en demasía. Ya podía sentir una fuerte presión en su pantalón que quería dejar salir cuanto antes. Prosiguió con su camino, esta vez parando en el abdomen del chico, al cual le dio el mismo tipo de atención que le había dado antes a su cuello. Se posó sobre su ombligo lamiéndolo e incluso simulando una penetración con su lengua, lo que excitaba sobremanera al pelifuego haciendo que él también sintiera presión en su pantalón. Bajó entonces hasta el límite del pantalón de su amado y con un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de él dejándole en ropa interior y quedando a la vista su pronunciada entrepierna. El pelirrojo tampoco se quedó atrás y levantándose levemente, comenzó con manos temblorosas a quitarle la playera y abrazándose a su pecho desnudo. Besó cada parte de él dejándole marcas que también lo identificaban como suyo. Mientras Gaara se entretenía con su torso, el moreno por su parte decidió entretenerse también, y así lo hizo, masajeando con suavidad el bulto que se asomaba en la ropa interior, acariciándole por encima de esta y colando su mano en el interior es que le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba al pequeño pelifuego, separándose de él para admirarle mejor. La vista que tenía frente a él, era divinamente encantadora y sensual, la pose provocativa e inocente en que quedo su amado Gaara ante él luego de haberle quitado su prenda era sencillamente la mejor. Sai se quedó observándole un rato, admirando cada curva de ese cuerpo tan delicado como el de un niño, esa piel blanca y esos muslos bien formados y delicados lo volvían loco, tanto así que se quedó embobado con la vista frente a sus ojos a lo que él chico de ojos verdes preguntó muy apenado.

-¿Q-qué...e-estás...mirando?

-Lo verdaderamente hermoso que eres-musitó dulcemente.

Volvió a darle mimos al cuerpo pequeño de su chico amado, esta vez posándose de lleno en su erección que había quedado completamente libre y comenzó a lamerla de arriba hacia abajo por todo el tronco de ese suculento miembro que tenía entre las manos. Sus lamidas eran lentas y tortuosas para el ojiverde que sentía tanto placer que le desesperaba y entre gemidos suplicó apenas.

-S-Sai...ya...ahh...

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeña cerecita?-dijo separándose levemente y fingiendo no entender.

-S-Sai...yaaah...p-por favor...-gemía suplicante.

-¿Por favor qué?-sonreía con lujuria, quería que él mismo se lo dijera.

-P-por...favor...S-Sai...no...seas idiota...y...hazlo ya...

Y Sai, viendo en el estado en que tenía a su amado pelifuego, decidió no torturarlo más y metió toda la erección en su boca, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, mientras una de sus traviesas manos le acariciaba los testículos, bajando por su entrepierna hasta su entrada que mostraba signos de querer ser penetrada. La succión se fue haciendo cada vez más rápida haciendo Gaara se aferrara fuertemente a las sábanas de su cama, jadeando como nunca sintiendo que el fin llegaba pronto.

-S-Sai...m-me...¡me vengo!-hablaba entre gemidos.

-Hazlo-musito

-P-pero...ahh...q-quitate...

-No te preocupes-y no acabando de decir esto, Gaara no pudo soportarlo más y terminó por correrse, llenando la boca de Sai quien trago todo y limpió con su lengua. Separándose de él le mira lujuriosamente, lo que hace que Gaara se sonroje-eres realmente delicioso Gaa-chan.

-No digas esas cosas que me apenan-se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

-Pero si es la verdad Gaa-chan-le quitó las manos de su rostro haciéndole que le mire-ahora debes mirar atentamente que viene la mejor parte.

Dicho esto, se quitó su lo que quedaba de su ropa, dejándole ver al pelirrojo la grande y potente erección que guardaban los pantalones. Ante esto Gaara abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que el miembro de Sai era grande, ya que le había visto un par de veces, pero sabía que pudiese ser enorme así como estaba de excitado. Sai sonrió ante la expresión de asombro del pelirrojo y tomándole las piernas y alzándolas, se posicionó para penetrarlo, pero fue detenido.

-Sai, espera.

-¿Qué sucede Gaa-chan?, me detienes en la mejor parte-se detuvo en seco, sonriéndole tierno y a la vez suplicante.

-Es que...yo...Sai...y-yo también soy hombre y...como tal estoy acostumbrado a dar...y no a recibir.

-¿Y?

-Es que yo no quiero ser el uke...¿no podemos cambiar?

-Claro que no corazón mío.

-¡P-pero Sai, yo quiero cambiar, no quiero ser el uke!-chilló.

-No-dijo tajante

-¡Si no cambiamos no haremos nada!-volvió a chillar caprichosamente.

-Ahh...-suspiró resignado para luego sonreír fingidamente cosa que Gaara no notó-está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que primero voy yo y cuando termine vas tú, ¿te parece?

-Mmm...-dudó y luego respondió con un infantil puchero-está bien.

Sai sonrió victorioso. Le puso a Gaara 3 dedos delante de su boca y el pelirrojo pareció entender el mensaje, ya que con prontitud comenzó a lamerlos sensualmente de tal forma que pareciese que estuviese lamiendo otra cosa, lo que hizo que el azabache de cabello corto se excitara más de lo que ya estaba y que su miembro grueso y bien erecto creciera un poco más, rozando la entrada rosada y virginal de Gaara. Cuando el chico de ojos verdes terminó de lamer, el ojinegro metió uno en la cavidad de su amado moviéndolo lentamente para que el chico se acostumbrase, lo que no tardó mucho y Sai metió el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, moviéndolos en círculos y simulando envestidas lo que sacaba más de un gemido al pequeño de cabellos color fuego. Cuando el moreno notó que la entrada se hallaba dilatada, acercó su miembro a la rosada cavidad, poniendo primero la punta, intentado con todo su autocontrol no envestirlo de una sola vez y no pudiendo controlarse más se introdujo dentro del menor lo que sacó de este un grito, mezcla de dolor y placer. Se contuvo un rato de no moverse hasta que Gaara comenzó a mover sus caderas levemente lo que le dio la señal de que era hora de empezar. Empezó a moverse con cierta lentitud, después de todo, muy desesperado estaría, pero no era razón para hacerle daño. Continuó moviéndose y poco a poco las embestidas fueron haciéndose más y más rápidas, o sobre todo más placenteras. Levantó más las piernas de Gaara para poder embestirlo mejor lo que hizo que los 2 gimieran llenos de placer. Ambos jadeaban con rapidez y decían el nombre del otro entre gemidos. Gaara era tan estrecho que apretaba el miembro de Sai de manera muy placentera. Sai cada vez entraba más en la cavidad de Gaara, tocando de pronto cierto punto que hizo a Gaara gritar de placer. Continuó embistiéndole y ahora masturbándole rápidamente, lo que hacía que el fin se acercara, el tan preciado y placentero orgasmo.

-Aaahhh...aahhh...ahh...S-Sai...ya...me vengo...

-Está bien...v-vengámonos juntos...

Lograron apenas articular palabras de todo el placer que estaban viviendo. Sai empezó a envestirlo fuertemente de manera salvaje sin para de masturbarlo, cuando por fin el clímax se hizo presente. El pelirrojo soltó todo su ser en el vientre de ambos y al sentir esa gran corriente eléctrica de placer puro que llenaba su cuerpo, contrajo las paredes internas de su entrada y apresaran el miembro de Sai haciendo que este también se viniera, pero en el interior de su amado Gaara llenándole y incluso renvalsándole con su esencia blanca. Se recostó exhausto al lado de su amante saliendo de él y junto con abrazarle le sonrió sensualmente hablándole de la misma forma al oído.

-¿Listo para otra ronda?

-Está bien, pero ahora me toca a mi.

-Claro que no Gaa-chan.

-P-pero,¡tú dijiste que después que terminaras vendría yo!-reclamó con un puchero.

-Yo no he dicho nada corazoncito-sonrió falsamente.

-¡No me engañas!¡Tú lo dijiste Sai yo te oí!-chilló infantil.

-No, yo te digo que no dije nada, y tú eres el único presente que me escuchó-volvió a sonreír, tomando el miembro contrario y masturbándolo, y sin previo aviso volvió a embestirle.

-¡SAAAAaaaaahhhhhiiiiiii...!-chilló enojado, siendo inundado por el placer, pero sin derecho alguno a reclamar.

"¡Mentiroso!,¡dijiste que esta vez yo te daría!".

FIN.


End file.
